Never Safe
by SmallTalkGal
Summary: "I'm not safe, I'm never safe, I've never been safe…" Samus Aran, an abused young child gets told by her father/abuser one day, to "run, run for your life." What changed that day? Why was he letting her go? "Why?" She asked between sobs. "...Because I killed your mother; and you're next." (AU, please r/r with your thoughts!)


**a/n~**

**Hello everyone! I haven't posted in a little bit and just felt like sharing this with you all. The first few chapters may seem a little more dark than I wanted them to, but don't worry it get's lighter in later chapters! Please r/r and tell me if there are any mistakes (or give me tips just writing wise, either works ^-^) Anyways, onto the story! :D**

* * *

'_I'm not safe, I'm never safe, I've never been safe…'_

A blond young girl pulled her legs close to her chest as she sat on her bed crying softly. She sat in her dark room yet could see everything since she had been sitting there for so long now. Creaks could be heard coming from the stairs outside her door and she began to sob even more while keeping quiet. '_Please be safe.' _Her thoughts were all over the place though one kept coming to mind. As the door slowly began to open she felt her heart practically jump out of her chest as she scrambled to the floor and slid under the bed. '_Please, no.' _The footsteps echoed through her mind and she bit her lip and held back her tears. The person stopped and the small area fell silent. She blinked once, then twice as the other person in the room knelt down to the floor and glanced under the bed.

"Samus?" They asked and she screeched while bolting out from under the bed and trying to run out through the one door in her small room… she was stopped abruptly by a large hand grasping her wrist.

"No no no no no!" She screamed while tugging with all her might. But to no avail, she was still so small, only eight years old. "I didn't do it, please believe me!" The man who grasped her only gave a half grin while shoving the girl back on her bed.

"Now I thought I told you not to lie, Samus… didn't I?" He spat out and the the blond girl began to sob loudly, she couldn't hold it back.

"But I- didn't- do it!" She tried to speak but everything was coming out as choked crys.

"Hmm," The man looked down at his daughter and shook his head no. "I don't believe you, if you wouldn't lie about it I wouldn't have to punish you." He simply stated and she wept at the thought.

"But daddy.."

"I don't want to hear it." He grabbed his daughter's small wrist once more and dragged her downstairs ignoring her pleads. He whipped open the basement door and pulled her down there. Then he opened up a door in the dusty basement and threw her in; before she could attest he slammed the door shut and locked it.

This room wasn't lit either it was just as dark as her room had been, though this room felt more dark than her bedroom… this room felt black.

Samus curled up in the corner of the room and wiped away her tears. She could her as an argument started upstairs with her father and mother. They fought often, so she thought nothing of it. Banging could be heard clearing from her spot and she tried to keep herself calm from the noises. As clattering could be heard from up there she could hear the basement door open once more. Then she heard footsteps and thudding following after. Another door in their basement creaked open then closed swiftly after.

"Mamma?" The eight year old pressed her ear against the door that she was locked behind. "Daddy?" It was all silent again. She bit her lip even harder now trying desperately to not cry, she would only have to be down her for twelve hours than he would let her go again. This happened often so she figured she could call what would happen as soon as she got out- first she would apologize to her father and confess to what he accused her of whether she did it or not, then she would run upstairs and greet her mother with a large grin and hug. After that she would get ready for school, after all of her classes finished she would go home and maybe she would get to play with her favorite toys if her father let her. It was the same, every. single. time.

The one thing that young Samus didn't know was that, when her father let her back out, everything would be much more different than before… she was never safe.

* * *

**Chapter one ****complete! (Or was this more prologue-y... I dunno i'm just gonna call it chapter one for now.) Please feel free to share your thoughts about this first chapter with me! Everything is very appreciated! **


End file.
